1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair curler instruments for spiral permanents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,401 issued to Parsons in 1990. Parsons' invention was intended to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art device, i.e. being uncomfortable and the smooth surface that permitted the hair strands to slide. To resolve this problem, a single rod 32 with radially projecting posts 34a and 34b was designed. However, it differs from the present invention because the hair strands are wound in two rods that are interconnected through a flexible connector thereby permitting a stylist to distribute the hair in two spaced apart rods kept in a spaced apart relationship with respect to each other and there are no uncomfortable rigid parts, like loop 60 and posts 32a; 32b; 34a and 34b in Parsons. Also, since several of these rods are required, the dimensions of loop 60 dictate that relatively thick hair strands be formed.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number or more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.